daleksrusfandomcom-20200214-history
- 20th Anniversary
20th Anniversary: The Five Doctors (1983) The Five Doctors was a special feature-length 60 minute episode to celebrate the 20th Anniversary. The special episode aired after the conclusion of the 20th Season of the show. It saw Patrick Troughton and Jon Pertwee reprise their roles as the Second and Third Doctors respectively, whilst Richard Hurndall portrayed the First Doctor, as the character's original actor William Hartnell had died since his last apperance on the show ten years previously in 'The Three Doctors', and unused footage of Tom Baker was used to portray the Forth Doctor, as he declined to appear. William Hartnell did appear as the First Doctor at the very begining of the special but, only as footage from the sixth episode in 'The Dalek Invasion of Earth' when he gives that speech on saying 'one day I shall come back, yes I shall come back...' The Five Doctors Plot: A mysterious figure begins to use a Time Scoop to bring the previous incarnations of the Doctor, some of his former companions (Susan Foreman, Sarah Jane Smith, and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart) and archenemies (including the Daleks and Cybermen) into the Death Zone on Gallifrey. Though the figure is able to bring the First, Second, and Third Doctor into the zone, the Fourth Doctor along with Romana becomes stuck in the time vortex. The Fifth Doctor, while relaxing on the Eye of Orion with Tegan and Turlough, suddenly feels pains as his former selves are taken from their time streams, and returns everyone to the TARDIS. The various Doctors, recognising the Death Zone, direct their companions towards the large tower near its center, avoiding the various foes and monsters that have also been forced to take part in the deadly Games. On Gallifrey, the High Council of Time Lords, headed by Lord President Borusa and consisting of Chancellor Flavia and the Castellan, learn of the reactivation of the Death Zone, the abduction of the Doctor's former selves from the time line, and the drain of power from the Eye of Harmony resulting from those. They reluctantly agree to call the Master to assist the Doctors in the Death Zone, offering him a pardon and a new set of regenerations should he cooperate. The Master agrees, and accepts a copy of the Seal of the High Council to prove to the Doctors that he is working for them, and a transmat device that he can use to escape the Death Zone. In the Death Zone, the Master first encounters the Third Doctor, who accuses him of faking the Seal, and then the Fifth Doctor; when they are attacked by Cybermen, the Master is knocked out. The Fifth Doctor discovers the transmat device and uses it to return to the Capital, where he is informed of the situation by the Council. The Doctor, suspecting foul play, discovers that the transmat device included a homing beacon that would lure the Cybermen to it, and the Castellan is arrested on charges of being a traitor. A search of the Castellan's chambers reveals the Black Scrolls of Rassilon, purportedly containing forbidden Time Lord knowledge. Borusa burns the scrolls and orders the Castellan to be mind probed for interrogation, but the Castellan escapes and is shot down by a Citadel guard. Borusa considers the matter closed, but the Doctor confides in Flavia his doubts. When the two try to find Borusa in the Council room, they find him missing. The Doctor discovers a secret room, where he finds Borusa at the controls of the Time Scoop. Borusa desires to be President Eternal of Gallifrey and is intent on seeking immortality from the Tomb of Rassilon, which is hidden in the tower in the Death Zone. He had brought the Doctor and his former selves to the tower in order to clear the various hazards and traps within. Borusa uses the Coronet of Rassilon to overpower the Doctor's will, taking momentary control of him. Meanwhile, in the Death Zone, the other three incarnations of the Doctor have entered the tower through separate points, passed the various traps, and have converged in the Tomb, and reacquaint themselves with the various companions. They decipher a message in ancient Gallifreyan whilst inside Rassilon's Tomb, describing that anyone who wants immortality is free to take it by wearing Rassilon's ring, but warns that "to lose is to win and he who wins shall lose". The Master appears and tries to take the ring, but the Doctors' companions overpower him. The Doctors are then able to disable the field preventing the TARDIS from materialising in the tower, and it shortly arrives. They contact the Citadel, where the controlled Fifth Doctor instructs them to wait. Borusa and the Fifth Doctor transmat into the tomb, Borusa subjecting the Doctors' companions to a force field to prevent them from interfering. The other Doctors try to fight against the power of Borusa's mind with the Coronet, but they are interrupted by the voice of Rassilon. Borusa asserts to Rassilon that he is here for immortality, and while the other Doctors attempt to stop him, the First Doctor tells them to hold off. Borusa dons the ring, but soon screams out in pain as he is transformed into living rock as part of Rassilon's Tomb, the fate described by the riddle as the First Doctor had figured out. Rassilon's spirit returns the Master to his own time, and frees the Fourth Doctor from the Time Vortex; the other Doctors quickly refuse any further reward from Rassilon. The Doctors depart, leaving the Fifth Doctor, Tegan, and Turlough alone. However, they are soon joined by Flavia and Citadel guards; Flavia insists that with Borusa's disappearance, the Council appoint the Doctor as President, an offer he cannot refuse by Gallifreyan law. Hesitant to take power, the Doctor orders Flavia back to the Citadel, where she will have power until he returns in his TARDIS, and quickly departs. The Doctor notes to his companions that Flavia will remain in power for a long time, as he has no intention of returning to Gallifrey any time soon. When Tegan asks if he is really going to run from his people he states, "Why not? After all...that's how it all started...".